Five
by littletrowa
Summary: Wufei's past; reflection developed with his -wife-to-be-, Merian and their pre-marriage struggles.


**_Five_****_   
_by LTS  
**

  
A(nother) Gundam Wing Fanfiction  
  
_Keywords:_Merian, Wufei, Past and the infamous Nataku**  
_Warnings:_ **Chance of Merian OOCness, since I have no clue about her except the obvious known stuff. Other than that, no. This is not one of my major works... just something fun. Feedback would be really really really nice. *puppydogeyes***_  
Disclaimer: _**I don't own GW, or the characters, and I'm glad that Sunrise, Bandai and other corporations do. Why? Because if they hadn't created this anime, I wouldn't have more time to waste, playing with them!**  
  
_Author's Note:_** This is a short ficlet which is UNFINISHED, btw... I have a tendency to do that. I decided I'd try my best at a wufei fic, so I did. I'll probably never touch this one again, but I tried for a bit of justice boy's chinese past.  
  
And NOW... the story:_  
_  
She leaned softly on the balcony edge, overlooking the hazy setting below her. The sun was a bout to set and it was barely evening. Pausing silently she felt as if she had held her breath for an eternity. This wasn't right. Not for her. Nervously she swept herself away from the cool outstretch and found herself staring at the already made up bed. Its elegant curls and folds impressed even her and she was sorrowful that her mother ever made it up so nicely reminding her of what she would be missing for the rest of her life.  
  
It was a choice, and not her choice. A choice of heritage, and a choice of freedom, but not exactly. Once she reached that dawning young age of thirteen she was to be freed from her parents release. But sorrow filled this release. _A woman._ She stood only at five feet tall and with her small shoes, she made no advancement. She was quiet, and stubborn in her family, but respected what she must and did what was responsible. At her ripe age she was to give up her family life and was taken by a suitor. As nervousness wracked her brain she awaited him.  
  
Since birth, or the close to it, she had known the stern dark-haired boy. The one that barely spoke unless he was asked to, that spent long hours in the practicing room, kicking at air. He worked himself in the fine arts of protection. He was also fairly smart. He would put on simple reading glasses and enter the libraries and pick at the most complex books of all, spending hours in each, but finishing each page. Such stuff that bored her to bits.  
  
To her, it really was all boring with him. He'd be stuck as a scholar and responsibly protect himself, working up agility and perseverance. Boring, Boring, Boring. She pondered this as she picked up the last piece of cloth her mother had woven for years-- for just this occasion, and swung it over her arm. The wedding was to be in three months. Three. Three months and she would be forever devoted and belonging to this boring scholarly quiet boy.  
There was a quiet knock on her bedroom door, and she quickly opened it, revealing the sweet and flushed face of her small darling mother. She smiled endlessly at her, tears in her eyes, and sparkling like pearls. She was so happy. Always she had waited for this moment.   
  
Looking back at her own mother, she could not help but to smile back. Perhaps it wouldn't be this bad. All the other young women her age had to go through the same thing. It could have been worse, and maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Merian, are you ready? Her mother's voice cooed quietly.  
  
  


* * *  


Wufei stumbled down the hall frantically searching for the his best robe. Another pile of clothing flew past his head in his desperate searching attempts. He was running out of time, and certainly wanted to look his best.  
  
His father was in the opposite room, only lit be a single half melted candle, was wringing his hands over his head. Worry and hope seemed to wrack him all at once and he prayed that Wufei could be a good example of their heritage and show him such honor.  
  
Finally Wufei had found it! The small wadded up robe, lined with deep blue and covered in a brassy yellow. He slipped it on and stood in front of a full length mirror, trying it on for size and examining his reflection.  
  
It had been a few years, and he hadn't seen her for a while. Perhaps she would admire him with his hair pulled slickly back in golden ribbons and beads.  
  
...But then again she never did have any sense style. She had always worn shawls too baggy for her and colors that looked horrid. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful... she just didn't know the manner in which to dress. Or maybe no manner to care.   
  
Wufei shrugged to himself. That would all change in due time. If she was going to be his wife, then she would look presentable.  
  
...But then again, she had always had such a rude nature. She never excepted anyone's opinions of her and was stubborn when ever he made a suggestion.   
  
Wufei turned from the mirror.  
  
Well, so they never did get along and he never really was fond of her before. But that was all in childhood years. They both had grown considerably and things would be different. He was sure of it.   
  
He stood in the doorway, shining a deep shadow of darkness across his father's shoulders.  
  
Father? I am ready.  
  
The older man looked up at him reluctantly, sweat lined deep into his brow and he stood for the door.  
  


* * *  


Merian's cheerful voice called out and she smiled delightfully as he entered the room, handsome and looking very much like a business man that her mother had to deal with many times before.  
  
Wufei gave a curt nod of the head, instead of answering as enthusiastically as she had and he entered the room which was filled with an assortment of decorations and statues and pieces of cloth and platters lined up on small short tables at their feet. They were all gifts, from various parts of each family, and Wufei swore silently, knowing this would take a while.  
  
Each adult represented their view and objections to the marriage that was to take place in the next few months. Then the cheerful babble about each of them continued on for quite sometime. Merian grew fidgety at the end of the table, directly across from Wufei. She needed some air, and it would be a considerable amount of time before the adults were quieted and headed their own ways. Quickly she glanced at Wufei and slipped from the table, through the crowds of people talking busily among themselves and out a swinging door.  
  
Wufei's brow creased a bit at the sight of her leaving the table. _Why does she get up so rudely? And without asking... How will I ever get along with such an immature--_ But before he could continue to think about it, she had poked her head back in the room, curling her finger in direction back to herself, looking at the befuddled boy.  
  
Wufei didn't get up at first, feeling it wouldn't be right, but as she persisted, he stood to his feet and tried to exit, not as easily as she.   
  
He bumped into a very old woman, Merian's great grandmother.  
  
Excuse me... Sorry...  
  
He nearly kicked a taller gentleman whom he wasn't familiar with.  
  
Oh, excuse me! I didn't mean to... forgive me.  
  
He ran into a reluctant young woman, actually stepping on her foot.  
  
And quickly he slipped through the swinging door.  
  
When he caught his breath and searched around for the mischievous girl, she was no where to be found, and he was in the kitchen of the immense house.  
  
he called quietly, not exactly sure who else was in there.  
  
He took a few steps forward, trying to be alert and started walking down the paths between ovens and cupboards and shelves.  
  
Merian, are you in here? His voiced echoed off the walls and he quickly began to feel tricked, wanting to hurry back to the crowd-- what if they found him missing? His father would be in shambles.  
  
Just as he pushed past a small wooden table, and was about to leave, two flying arms clasped around his neck roughly, spinning him into a wall, where he looked down upon those dreaded ash eyes.  
  
She cried, her face bright and grinning. I had you scared there for a moment, did I not? Searching the kitchen so frantically for me?  
  
Wufei pulled back from her grip, trying to pry her arms and body off him.  
  
She looked back up at him tapping him on the nose with one finger. I'm glad you followed me... She said when he didn't answer.  
  
Well I'm not. Wufei replied, with a gruff tone and he turned back towards the door.  
  
Why not? I'm sure you were as bored out there as I was, who couldn't be?  
  
That certainly is not a factor. But staying present and quiet at your own wedding shower, is, and he glared at her moving back into the room.  
  
Merian quickly grabbed his hand and wrenched him back in the room.  
  
Wufei, they won't notice we are gone at all. They are too busy talking about us, I am sure they won't think to consider where we are. And if they do, so what?  
  
Wufei glared a bit more and turned his head. _Ridiculous, my father will have my head if I stay in here alone with you too much longer._  
  
Merian frowned and glanced away when he again didn't respond.  
  
Lighten up, Wufei. It isn't exactly like it won't be a chore to marry you as it is. She crossed her arms and started towards the other side of the kitchen examining the platters and empty pots.  
  
Wufei looked back at her cross.  
  
This wedding is an important point in our lives, which we distinct from being children to being adults, and I have been trying to convince myself that you would not continue to act like a child, perhaps I thought wrongly.  
  
Merian scowled back. I do not act like a child! Escaping a fuming hot room with talking relatives is not my idea of fun, I thought I could pull you out here to catch up on things alone, is that so wrong?  
  
Without asking permission it is. You know the rules and justifications.  
  
Merian paced a few steps and then turned back to him.  
  
For what? You follow too many rules...  
  
You know that as your suitor I am not supposed to meet with you or be alone with you until after the marriage... Wufei grumbled softly, thinking she was more naive than ever.  
  
That is ridiculous! They only say that because of... what is supposed to happen after the marriage. But I certainly can not think of any such thing happening with you Chang Wufei, you have no dimensions. You are so boring!  
  
Wufei shot her a glance and continued out the door, letting it swing back violently in her face until it stopped swaying.  
  
Merian grunted in annoyance and crossed her arms. There would be no way she could get along with that fool. She could barely keep a conversation up with him. And since she was to be the mistress, she was to be the woman, she would have no say in such things. What a boring life she would bestow ahead.  
  
_And if he thinks that I'd ever bare his children, he can think again. Not if they'd be bred and grown in his footsteps. This is pathetic! I will not have such a sluggish marriage!  
  
_

***********  
**

  
Wufei strutted in the waiting room quickly, sweat forming on his brow in small strands. The room was so unbearably hot that he had unbuttoned the first four buttons to his white blouse, and soon he was dying to kick off his shoes and pants as well.   
  
Other men sat in the room too, neither of them pacing or so red in the face as he. It unnerved him to see them so calm, yet he knew they were just as nervous. Or perhaps not. Perhaps they had wives they could count on and could trust.   
  
And he was cursed with the bad luck from the gods to have such a delinquent for a wife. He'd be lucky if she came out alive.  
  
Another drawn out hour and Wufei was nearly pacing to his knees. No sign of anything and he was loosing all sanity. Every few minutes he would glare at the other men, hoping that they would worry more and hoping that things would turn out better for him, than for the rest of them. They mumbled among themselves and ignored him easily.  
  
Finally, just as the Chinese boy was about to turn on his heel and march straight into the white walled room, a panicked voice rose high inside and a midwife quickly stepped out and turned to Wufei, her face shined with a soft sweat.  
  
He cried frantically, resisting the urge to grab her possessively by her bloody apron.  
  
The woman's face was terribly red.   
  
It-It- It looks just like you! She cried loudly, and Wufei stared down at her apron once again, fear in his eyes.  
  
This... this blood--!  
  
  
  
Calmly she took him by the shoulders and brought him into the room, handing him the baby, wrapped in tan blankets.   
  
The small face peaking over at him was gray and lifelike, yet ugly and so quiet. And then lost in the moment, Wufei forgot to glance at Merian.  
  
Looking faint, she was piled underneath layers of white sheets and blankets and the midwife quickly came to Wufei's side.  
  
Merian, is she... all right?  
  
The midwife paled considerably at his words and glanced back at the young woman.  
  
Unfortunately Sir, we lost her in the process of birthing. The amount of blood loss was too great... she, she died, Sir.  
  
And Suddenly Wufei's heart stopped. He nearly dropped the small body in his arms. _Dead?_ Certainly he didn't think he'd react so mortified when he knew it were true, but now... now that she lay lifeless in front of him...  
  
And he hadn't even been there to hold her hand. Suddenly the impossible property of their customs being ridiculous started to sink in.  
  
Dead? You can't be serious! She is not dead! Wufei quickly handed the baby to the midwife and continued to the side of Merian's bed, shaking her violently, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
_No! No! It can't be! I won't let it be!_  
  
Wufei's struggles got him no where as he picked up the thin and damp pieces of his wife's hair. He pulled his hands away, suddenly covered in blood.  
  
Its my fault... my fault... for not loving you... He pushed himself away from the lifeless body and looked towards the midwife who was now crying as well.  
  
You... you killed her! I saw you! She said accusingly and pointed straight at him.  
Terror filled his eyes and he raised the dripping hands to his face, his own reflection shining back at him.  
  
Suddenly, the world hit him upright and he awoke, shined in sweat, clutching his hands to his face. The thin covers flew from his sides, and Wufei breathed in deeply, still feeling as if he was in the faked reality of his dream.  
  
I killed... her... He gasped and threw off the covers, revealing the dark silk of his bare skin, only hidden by a small pair of tight shorts. He stood to his feet, a bit shakily and made his way to his tiny bathroom where he proceeded to stare in the mirror. He took a few breaths staring back at his reflection in the small mirror and then glanced down at his hands.  
  
Terror took him a few strides back as he recognized the deep blood smeared across the tips of his fingers. Frantically, Wufei felt across his face, for a trace of a cut or some sort or maybe even an injury. Finding nothing, he quickly left the bathroom and sat back on the edge of his damp bed.  
  
Is my life really slipping away from me for just being negative towards this marriage. If it was my choice... I wouldn't go through with it. Merian is too immature and irresponsible to carry on a life as my wife... I cannot stand her... Of course she was beautiful and had an attitude, but Wufei could not handle it.  
  
Standing to his feet, he grabbed a small robe and laced the silken loops across his stomach. He was going to practice the rest of the night, rather than risking another pitfall in terror filled dreams. Besides, he never wanted to have children with this woman anyhow.  
  
_....to be continued..._


End file.
